Meet Me Under the Mistletoe
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: With Christmas time just around the corner Lucy is determined to meet a certain slayer under the mistletoe just once so she can confess her feelings.


**I had originally intended this to have been published last year but things happened and I couldn't finish it until this year. Anyways hope you enjoy it and have a very merry Christmas!**

* * *

Folding her arms over her chest she tried to suppress her shiver as a cold gust of wind blew past her, trudging through several inches of snow to get to the guild. A soft breath escaped her as she passed through the streets unable to actually take time to enjoy the beautiful decorations the citizens of Magnolia had put up through the town as she had promised Mira that she'd be by to help decorate the guild and she was running a bit late.

Another ragged breath left her as she closed in on the guild, hoping the barmaid would forgive her tardiness in the spirit of Christmas. Reaching an arm out the blonde pulled the large door to the Fairy Tail guild hall open, slipping inside; shivering once more she rubbed her arms in hope of warming up quickly. Pushing back her hood the blonde brought her hands to her mouth, breathing on them as she rubbed them together, her eyes barely taking in the mostly decorated hall before landing on the large pine tree sitting in the guild hall covered in reds, greens, golds and silver, bringing a smile to her face.

Feeling warmer the celestial mage quickly sought out the take-over mage finding her behind the bar, a smile on her face as she held a clip board scribbling things down. Lucy made her way over, removing her jacket as she did and calling to the white-haired woman. "Mira."

"Lucy!" The barmaid called with a bright smile and a wave. "I'm glad you made it. I was worried you weren't going to come."

Giggling she set her coat down on a bar stool. "I'm sorry Mira. I didn't mean to be so late." Mira shook her head turning to grab something.

"Don't worry about it. The fact that you showed up means so much to me." Lucy smiled taking the box from Mira.

"Of course I'd come. Christmas is my favorite time of the year and I _love_ decorating." The barmaid grinned at her nodding in agreement.

"I need you to set those up around the guild. Wait here and I'll have Laxus grab you a ladder." Nodding her head the blonde watched as Mira head off in some direction to go and grab the lightning slayer, only just now wondering what exactly she'd need a ladder for.

Glancing into the box she smiled at the sight of various decorations lying in the box, frowning slightly at the item that laid a top it all. Reaching in to pick it up she then glanced upward taking note of the various and randomly placed mistletoe already hanging around the guild wondering why she would need one more up. A sigh escaped her as she put it back, tempted to shove it to the bottom just so she could forget about it.

This was the only downside to Christmas at Fairy Tail, the abundance of mistletoe placed around the guild by its demon matchmaker. It reminded her of the fact that she was one of the only few people left in the guild without a significant other and she'd have to deal with people trying to meet under the mistletoe to kiss. "At least it's not Valentine's day." She grumbled to herself.

"Don't let Mira hear you say that." A gasp escaped her as she jumped startled at the voice. Turning she relaxed, shaking her head at the lightning mage.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." The blonde male chuckled, raising the ladder slightly.

"Where do you want it blondie?" Snorting the stellar mage glanced around the guild; not exactly sure where to put these decorations when she realized why there was still, only one, mistletoe in the box.

"Entrance" Nodding his head he followed her, setting it up for her and then standing off to the side. She glanced at him briefly before climbing the ladder, assuming he was going to be nice and assist her – or Mira told him to, either way it'd get the job done quickly.

Reaching into the box for the mistletoe she hung the plant on a nail she spotted sticking out, climbing down the ladder carefully when the door opened, a brief gust of cold winter air hitting her and causing her to shiver. The door closed and she tensed at the sight of the arrival of the mage. Her eyes briefly followed the man before she turned glancing up briefly at the mistletoe and then once more in the direction of the man biting her lip as she decided that she was going to confess her feelings to the iron slayer. Her plan was simple. Meet him under the mistletoe just once and it'd be the perfect opportunity to let him know.

Hearing someone clear their throat the stellar mage blinked, feeling heat spread across her cheeks as she realized Laxus was still waiting on her. "S-Sorry" She stuttered, moving away from the ladder her eyes skimmed the guild, waiting for the lightning mage to pick it up before she pointed to another spot. Lucy climbed the ladder once more hoping that her plan would work otherwise she'd have to wait until Valentine's Day to attempt a confession and she really didn't want to wait any longer.

Clearing her head the blonde focused on finishing up with putting up the last bit of decorations, thanking the lightning slayer for helping her, smiling as he merely brushed it off and left to put the ladder away. Making her way toward the bar, seeking out the barmaid, her brows furrowed slightly upon not seeing the woman immediately before slipping behind the bar and into the kitchen figuring she'd be working on some Christmas baking.

Lucy smiled happily at the sight of Mira dancing around the kitchen as she sang a Christmas tune, putting cookies on a tray before putting a couple pans into the oven. "Mira" She called out to the barmaid, receiving a bright smile in response.

"Have you finished with the decorations?" Nodding her head the stellar mage made her way over to give her some help.

"Need help with the baking?" Mira shook her head.

"Would you mind decorating instead?" Lucy grinned brightly.

"Nope!" She chirped. "I love decorating."

"Great! I have a table full of decorations and cookies just over there." Skipping her way over to the table Lucy plopped herself down onto the stool and began preparing the icing, making a few different colors before she picked up her first cookie and began decorating it.

The celestial mage sighed happily as she finished decorating what was probably her 200th cookie, smiling at the sight of another perfectly decorated cookie. Setting it off to the side the blonde let out a yawn, slightly startled at the loud gurgle before feeling the pain of hunger hit her, blushing as she realized the noise was her stomach.

"Would you like me to make you some lunch Lucy?" The stellar mage nodded her head.

"Please?" Mira giggled softly before setting about with cooking and Lucy sighed before picking up another cookie to decorate, smiling in appreciation when the barmaid delivered her lunch.

"You know I'm surprised you're so willing to decorate all these cookies every year." The S-class mage commented. "Aren't you tired of it?" Lucy shook her head, swallowing her bite of salad before speaking.

"Nope, it's actually a lot of fun. I get to be creative and have fun with it. I mean there are so many possible combinations I can use." Mira giggled.

"Well as long as you're having fun that's all that matters." Lucy nodded her head in agreement before focusing on finishing her salad, watching in the corner of her eye as Mira made her way back to the oven, pulling out another batch of cookies.

What she hadn't told take-over mage was that she was currently in a love-hate relationship with decorating cookies. She loved doing it because as she had told Mira it was fun and there were a lot of combinations she could use and she could be creative however she hated decorating because half the time she just wanted to eat all of those delicious smelling cookies but she just couldn't. The amount of workouts she'd have to do after Christmas dinner alone was enough torture for her she didn't want to add in any more to work off the little confections but the temptation was so difficult.

Sighing the blonde finished up her lunch, quickly taking care of her dishes before walking around the kitchen for a bit to get some feeling back in her butt and getting the restlessness out of her legs from standing in one area too long. She smiled as Mira began humming again and she started humming with her, dancing a little before making her way back over to the table to start decorating once more.

~~x~

Having finished the preparations for the day Lucy now sat with Mira and Cana, giggling and chatting about Christmas plans as she drank a strawberry smoothie.

"Hey Lucy" The barmaid called to her and she looked at the woman, curious. "I have a favor to ask." Noticing her hesitancy Lucy smiled.

"Let me guess, you and Freed have plans tomorrow evening and you need me to come in tomorrow to help you finish up?" She asked, giggling at the blushing take-over mage.

"Please?" Lucy gave her head a nod.

"Of course I'd be glad to help you." Mira smiled and gave her a quick tight hug.

"Thank you, Lucy." The blonde giggled once again. She really didn't need to ask, in fact if the stellar mage didn't have plans she would have been willing to take over Christmas preparation duties for the barmaid.

"Anytime" Taking a drink of her smoothie Lucy turned to ask the drunken card mage if she had any plans when the brunette spoke.

"Yes, I have plans." She admitted begrudgingly. "And yes they are with Laxus but that's on Christmas day. Tomorrow my father and I are spending time together." Mira and Lucy smiled knowingly.

"How about you, Lucy?" Mira inquired. "Any plans?"

"Actually the rest of Team Natsu and I are going to be meeting at my apartment for a little get together tomorrow."

"Anything going on Christmas Day?" Lucy shook her head.

"No, I'll –"

"Do you want something to?" Blinking the blonde eyed the barmaid curious about her inquiry.

"What?" Mira smiled that familiar smile that had always made her uneasy.

"Well, I saw you staring at the mistletoe you hung at the guild's entrance." The blonde shifted in her seat. "So, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted me to set you up on a date."

"I'll pass." She winced slightly, realizing just how quick she responded. "Thank you, Mira but I'll pass." The white haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright, but if you change your mind…" She trailed off and Lucy smiled.

There was no way she was going to have Mira set her up on a date for Christmas, not when she had plans of her own and with luck she'd be spending it with the one person who's consumed her mind for months on end. Clearing her head she focused on the conversation at hand, spending the night smiling and laughing with her two friends before heading home for the night.

* * *

Clicking the snooze button she let out a relieved sigh when she silenced the incessant buzzing noise. Prying her tired eyes open she read the time, a groan escaping her as she was still in dire need of sleep however she had made a promise. "And I never break a promise." She grumbled out, pushing herself up before climbing off the bed and beginning her normal morning routine.

Once finished, the blonde made her way to the kitchen to eat a quick breakfast before slipping her boots on and locking up her apartment. Humming a Christmas tune the blonde stepped up onto the edge of the canal, walking precariously as she usually did feeling excited for the little get together she was having with her friends later that evening, not even sure how it had become a tradition but it did and she honestly hoped they'd be doing it until they were old and grey.

Hopping down she felt a slight jolt of panic surge through her as she nearly lost her balance, most likely hitting a patch of ice. Taking a moment to gather her composure the blonde continued on her way to the guild, minding her steps just in case. Arriving at the guild the stellar mage smiled, pulling one of the large doors open enough to allow her to slip inside, sighing in contentment as she began to warm up. Making her way to the bar the blonde began unzipping her coat and tugging her scarf off, walking around and into the kitchen she set her things down on a counter, giggling at the dancing barmaid.

"Morning Mira" She called out.

"Morning Lucy!" Mirajane sang out, giving her a bright smile before turning to put something into the oven. "Thank you for coming again." She turned her attention toward the blonde. Lucy shaking her head in response.

"I don't mind Mira." The celestial mage walked toward the S-class mage, catching the scent of something wonderful coming from the oven. "Smells delicious."

"Thank you." Mira removed her oven mitts before turning to Lucy. "Ready to get started?" She inquired and the blonde nodded.

"Any cookies that still need my attention?"

"Just a few dozen" Lucy nodded as she made her way toward the table, taking her seat and began working on the cookies.

"So, what all needs to be done today?" She inquired.

"Well after the cookies if you don't mind, Kinana will need some help behind the bar for a few hours while I get things finished up back here. Once I get done I'm going to need you to head out and pick up a few things for me. After, Laxus will help you bring up the alcohol and Freed will make the adjustments to the runes, remind him both Master _and_ Cana will need to stay out of the kitchen. Right now only Natsu is the only prevented…" She trailed off a moment. "Oh! That reminds me, tonight we're closing the guild early and I'll need your help cleaning everything up and we'll have to make sure everyone is out of the guild. I'm having Freed put runes up around the tree this year and not just the guild."

"Okay." Lucy set a cookie off to the side, placing another in front of her. "Did you get all the presents wrapped?"

"Yes, I finished up a little while before you arrived." The stellar mage winced.

"Mira, you could have waited until I got here to finish with them. I would have been more than happy to help."

"Thank you Lucy, but there wasn't that many left, honest. It didn't even take me that long to get done and I managed to get a head start on a few things so we may be able to close up a couple hours earlier than I intended."

Lucy grumbled slightly before sighing knowing it'd be pointless to argue with Mira. Focusing on finishing the cookies she paused wondering if they were going to dress up this year like last year. "Mira" She called out. "Are we dressing up like last year?" She inquired setting a few more cookies upon the tray.

"Of course!" Mira sent the blonde a bright smile. "Master picked out the costumes for us this year; it's actually one of the things I'm having you pick up today."

Lucy cringed afraid to know what the guild master of Fairy Tail chose for the girl's costumes. Last year wasn't terrible but that was because Kinana had picked out the costumes due to Mira being busy. Why the eldest Strauss would let their perverted guild master pick the costumes was beyond her. Shaking her head she turned her attention to the cookies once more determined to get these done as quickly as possible.

With the cookies finished and the decorating materials put back where they belonged, the stellar mage left the kitchen, greeting Kinana with a warm smile and helping her get things together for the guild's rowdy members, serving drinks and meals. When Mira came out to take over she bundled up and left the guild, promising not to take too long. She picked everything up, unsurprised with how skimpy the costumes Makarov chose were, feeling bad for Mira when she saw the Santa costume. She made a mental note to ask Mira to let her choose the costumes next year.

Making her way back to the guild she decided to make it easy on herself and entered through the back, sighing heavily as she set things down, hanging the costumes on the door handle until she had things put away. Removing her jacket and scarf she set them off to the side and left the kitchen to find Mira, smiling at her when the barmaid greeted her.

"I picked up everything, our costumes are hanging on the back door right now and I put everything away for now as well." She informed her.

"Thank you Lucy. Would you mind grabbing Laxus and Freed?" Lucy nodded.

"We'll get that taken care of and then I'll come up here and give you guys a break." Mira gave her a warm smile before turning to take care of an order. Rubbing her hands together the blonde made her way over to the thunder legion, calling out to the two.

"Is there something you need Lucy?" Freed inquired.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me get the alcohol and make the adjustments to the runes." Freed nodded his head, standing from his seat with Laxus.

"Of course"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks." The three made their way to the cellar and began moving the alcohol into the kitchen, after Freed removed the runes around it. Carrying a couple bottles Lucy paused as Freed was making the adjustments. "Oh, Mira said to make sure both Cana and Master are added to the runes around the kitchen."

"Thank you Lucy." Lucy smiled at him before heading in and placing the bottles down on a counter, arranging them neatly, Laxus bringing in a couple barrels. She hummed in thought.

"Do you think that's enough or should we just bring the rest of the alcohol in the cellar up?" Laxus chuckled.

"No, that should be fine. I'm pretty sure it's enough to get everyone as drunk as Cana." Lucy let out a small snort, making her way toward the kitchen entrance.

"There's not enough alcohol in this country to get everyone as drunk as Cana."

"Probably not" Lucy smiled.

"Thanks for the help Laxus, Freed." The two sent her a smile before leaving the kitchen and she made her way behind the bar, ready to take over for one of the two girls. "Okay, one of you, go." She made a shooing motion with her hands. "I'm covering." Lucy smiled and picked up a mug to begin cleaning as Kinana left for a break.

"I really appreciate your help Lucy." The stellar mage smiled turning toward her long time idol.

"Mira, I'm always glad to help out when you need it." The takeover mage smiled at her as she began to wipe down the counter.

"Still, I feel bad…" She trailed off before turning around staring at the celestial mage with excited blue eyes. "What if I set you up on a date as thanks?"

Lucy sighed heavily because it was the last thing she wanted. She currently had plans to confess to Gajeel and though she wasn't sure if he even had any interest in her she was going to go for it. Levy constantly encouraged her so that had to mean something right? Nodding to herself she gave Mira an apologetic smile. "Thanks for the offer Mira but I'll have to pass."

Lucy giggled at the pout she received, and a nod of reluctance to let her know that Mira was giving up for the time being. Turning her attention to the mug she finished cleaning in before picking up another only to have to set that one down as she began refilling drinks for her fellow guild mates.

The rest of the day continued in much of the same manner with Mira occasionally going off to check on things in the kitchen and Lucy holding down the fort in her stead. Around four the three girls began clearing out the guild, determined to get it cleaned and closed up no later than six. It had taken half an hour to get the mostly drunk members out of the building and checked to make sure Natsu – or anyone else – wasn't trying to hide. When Virgo opened her own gate it allowed the girls to finish everything on time, helping Mira set up the presents before Freed set up the runes around the tree.

Stepping out of the building, Lucy wrapped her scarf around herself, watching as Freed set up the runes around the guild before turning to Mira who gave him a bright smile and a hug. She covered her mouth to suppress the urge to giggle at Freed's blushing face, still finding the couple to be absolutely adorable. With a wave to Mira and a promise to come back to help with setting everything up the stellar mage began her walk home.

~x~

Slipping her boots off she removed her coat and scarf, heading toward her closet to hang the costume for tomorrow before making her way to the kitchen, filling her tea kettle with water for hot cocoa. Pulling out the cookies she had made the other day she began setting up, smiling upon hearing the voices of her friends and team mates. Of course they would break into her apartment, instead of knocking just this once. Shaking her head the stellar mage set the mugs of cocoa onto a tray, carefully bringing it out.

"Merry Christmas Lucy" Erza greeted her, as she finished setting presents underneath the tree.

"Merry Christmas Erza and Gray" She set the mugs of cocoa down. "Where's Natsu and Happy?"

"They should be here soon." Nodding her head the blonde returned the tray to her kitchen before taking a seat, lifting a mug of cocoa from her table.

Sighing in contentment the stellar mage drank her hot chocolate as Gray and Erza continued their conversation waiting for the last member of their team to show up. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar creak coming from the window above her bed and soon the ever energetic pink haired male entered her apartment wearing a red Santa hat and holding a small bag of what she figured was Christmas presents.

The fire breather grinned as he and Happy closed the window before making their way over to the tree to set the presents out underneath, taking a seat he joined in on the conversation before nearly starting a fight with Gray which was quickly stopped by Erza as she reminded them that they were in Lucy's place and it was Christmas. Lucy smiled at the group, finishing off her cocoa and sitting up just as Natsu declared it was time they opened presents.

The four team members along with Happy took turns opening presents, starting with Natsu and ending with Erza. After, they sat together laughing and having fun, Erza informing her that she was going to be taking a small job near clover and that she may be back in time for New Years. Lucy wished her luck and told her to enjoy her time up in clover and not to worry about coming back in time. Eventually her team mates slowly began heading home and she was left alone with a mess.

Sighing heavily the stellar mage picked up the paper and bows off the floor throwing them away. She gathered the empty mugs and plates, cleaning those up quickly before wiping down her table and turning off the lights. Changing into her pajamas the blonde wrote a letter to her parents before crawling into bed for a good night's rest excited for the Christmas party.

* * *

Lucy tugged the skirt to her dress down, sighing in irritation as she made her way to a table to serve drinks. So far today had not gone her way. First she had gotten up late then her hair refused to work with her a slew of other ridiculousness ensued after and by the time she was ready to leave she wanted to head back to bed. Getting to the guild had been fine but by the time she arrived she was reminded of her plan and suddenly she felt nervous.

Her plan was simple, she reminded herself. Meet Gajeel under the mistletoe – just once – and confess to him. That was it. However it was easier said than done. Every chance she had she was called away for another order, to assist Mira behind the bar or to fetch Cana another barrel of alcohol. A heavy sigh escaped her and she returned to the bar, cleaning up a few mugs before taking a tray out to another table.

The night carried on in much of the same manner and Lucy was starting to curse her luck, tempted to just give up. Having just finished serving another round of drinks to the thunder god tribe the stellar mage noticed the iron dragon slayer making his way toward the guild doors, faintly hearing Levy call out goodnight to him. Feeling herself began to panic she quickly made her way over to him, calling out his name without thinking and catching his attention. Swallowing the blonde glanced up briefly to see that they had managed to end up underneath one of Mira's mistletoes. Looking at the dark haired man she opened her mouth to say something only for nothing to come out. Biting her lip she looked away, shifting under his intense stare.

"Something you need bunny?" He asked, raising a brow.

"I-uhm, w-well –could you hold on a minute? I didn't think you were leaving until later and I wanted to give you the presents I got for you and Lily." He nodded his head and she gave him a quick smile before turning and quickly making her way back getting into her bag and pulling out the two presents she hadn't intended to give until later. Sighing for what felt like the twentieth time that day she made her way through the guild and back out to him, handing him the gifts. "Merry Christmas"

"Thanks bunny." He replied, taking the gifts. "Merry Christmas" She grinned at the slayer, watching as he left the guild with a small wave. The moment he was gone from the guild, her smile faltered and she felt herself deflate, feeling depressed as she cursed herself for not just confessing to the man. Turning back around she made her way to the bar to finish her job.

* * *

Watching the little bunny girl attempt to meet him underneath the mistletoe in the guild had been amusing. He hadn't realized it at first what she had been doing but it didn't take him long to catch on and he had quickly turned it into a game, meeting her there and seeming as if he was ignoring her. She open her mouth to call for her a small sound emitting from her that was probably the beginning of her attempt to call his name but each and every time she tried she was called away.

After eating more iron scraps than he probably should have he finally decided that he should head home and spend time with Lily for a few hours however he hadn't anticipated her calling out to him like she did and as he stood there watching her he half expected her to confess to him right then and there but she hadn't. Instead she had given him and Lily Christmas presents.

Glancing down at the two he held his lips curled slightly deciding he'd give her, hers after she was done at the guild. He reached his home and after kicking off his boots called out for his exceed friend and wishing him a Merry Christmas. Setting the presents underneath the tree he made Lily dinner before the two sat by the Christmas tree opening the gifts they received from friends and of course his little bunny girl. He was amused when he saw the little kiwi patterned blanket she had gotten him and chuckled when he saw Lily's tail sway at the sight of the little bottle of kiwi scented detergent.

After opening their gifts the duo cleaned up and relaxed for a little while and he eyed her gift several times before telling Lily he was going to head out, picking it up. Gajeel had barely gotten a goodbye before he was out the door and on his way to see the blonde stellar mage. It hadn't taken him to long to make his way to her apartment and he wondered if she was there yet when he spotted her silhouette in the window before disappearing. Smirking he made his way inside and to her apartment, pulling out the mistletoe he hung it up before knocking on her door.

The iron eater waited as patiently as he could for the celestial mage to open the door, his lips twitching at the sight of confusion on her face, opening her mouth to greet him. He pointed up toward the mistletoe, surprising her and even further when he leaned forward capturing her lips in a quick chaste kiss.

"I like you too bunny girl." Lucy flushed in response, smiling at him and stepping out of the entry way, motioning for him to come in. Entering he paused in front of her, after closing the door, giving her the gift he brought before leaning down to press another kiss to her soft lips. "Merry Christmas, bunny"


End file.
